pencildj12_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fish
The Fish are a group of six fish who live in an unnamed body of water. They are also sextuplets, and they are all genderless, but take on genders depending on the situation. They were abandoned by their parents when they were little, and they are currently 12 years old. Members There are 6 siblings in the Fishy family, Happy Fish, Worried Fish, Angry Fish, Cheerful Fish, Surprised Fish, and Fail Fish. These are not their real names, but rather their nicknames. Appearance They are all small regular looking fish, except for Fail Fish, who has a deformed shape and a black scribble on either side of him. They are all various shades, too. Happy is bright gold, Worried is yellow-beige, Angry is orange, Cheerful is yellow, Surprised is pale orange, and Fail is green-yellow. History The fish were all born on the same day, from the same parents. The parents looked after the fish for 6 years, but then they got into a massive fight over what was best for the children. The two of them decided they weren't good enough to raise the children, so they both left, unaware that the other had also left. The six fish now live by themselves in an unnamed body of water, raised by Happy, the eldest. Personality While the fish may seem like they only have one emotion, they actually all have a broad range of emotions, with one particular emotion standing out from the rest. Some of these emotions are triggered by their sad history. Happy Fish Happy Fish is the oldest child, and he is the most responsible member of the family, always trying to do what's best for his siblings. Happy takes the role of responsibility and tries to keep his and everyone else's spirits up, but he can sometimes have moments where he breaks down and gets really emotional. He is very idealistic, and hopes that one day they'll find their parents and live happily with them. He hates violence and arguing, because it upsets him and reminds him of a troubled past where his parents argued all the time. He is very level headed and mature. Worried Fish Worried Fish is the second oldest child, and he is very pessimistic and worries a lot, mainly about his family falling apart. Worried Fish is very sensitive and gets upset easily, but when he is happy, he is quite a nice guy. He feels empathy very easily and wishes the best for other people, and he is quite shy and timid in public. Worried Fish is often bulled and he has trouble standing up for himself, because he is a nervous wreck, but he will jump to defend anyone else he cares about, since he has a large heart. He also eats a lot, since he eats when he's nervous. Angry Fish Angry Fish is the third oldest child, and he is very cynical and has a bad temper, but he cares about his siblings and will defend them if they're being mistreated. He is very bold and confident around people he knows, but slightly withdrawn at school or when surrounded by strangers. He has a big heart, and a good sense of right and wrong, and often gets angry at anyone doing the wrong thing. Angry is very troubled by his past and has trouble keeping his emotions stable, but when he's happy, he is a fun-loving fish and tries his best to maker himself feel better. Cheerful Fish Cheerful Fish is the third youngest child, and he is very optimistic and fun-loving. He has a big imagination and often acts like he's living in his own little world. Cheerful Fish is very outgoing, energetic, and confident, no matter where he is, and he cares a lot about his friends and family, but he is also naive and gullible, and he often doesn't think before speaking. Cheerful Fish believes that their parents will return someday, but the others silently disagree. When Cheerful Fish is upset, he tries to hide it from his siblings because he does not want them to see him sad. Surprised Fish Surprised Fish is the second youngest child, and he is very clueless and easily confused. He is also easily startled, and he is very cowardly. Surprised Fish also loves surprises and is a very good secret keeper. He also likes making plans to help his friends and family, and is a big fan of parties. He is pretty upbeat and fun-loving, and he does not have as much knowledge on what happened to his parents as the others, and he is pretty oblivious to most of the things going on around him, but he still tries to do his best to help all the people that he cares a lot about. Fail Fish Fail Fish is the youngest child and he is also a weird, ditzy, and somewhat crazy little fish, he often says things that confuse the other fish siblings, but he is always well-meaning. He always comes up with crazy theories on things, including how his parents disappeared, or how he became deformed, but the others don't normally agree with him. Fail Fish is capable of speech, despite his lack of a face, and no-one knows how he became deformed. Fail Fish is pretty mild-mannered and doesn't express hostile emotions most of the time, but he doesn't approve of bullies. Category:Characters Category:Miscellaneous characters